


Of Flowers and Dancing.

by Ribble



Series: Two Halves of a Whole [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dancing, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy start, Forehead Touches, Kisses, M/M, Neither can Naruto, Sasuke can't dance, Sasuke presses flowers, Soft Sasuke, The boys are soft and cute, but Sasuke knows the meaning of flowers, its literally just fluff, the flower language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribble/pseuds/Ribble
Summary: Naruto wants to dance with Sasuke, but Sasuke can't dance. Well, Naruto can't either, but that's beside the point.





	Of Flowers and Dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually began writing this because I love flowers and would imagine Sasuke to be a softy inside, that's literally my only inspiration.

“Dance with me.” He breathed softly, looking at Sasuke with utter adoration. Sasuke was sitting on their couch, legs tucked under him, looking at an album of pressed flowers. Naruto saw which flower in particular Sasuke was looking at, with a warm smile on his face. 

It was the white gardenia flower  Naruto had first bought Sasuke. Naruto smiled, he had done heavy research (Through Ino) into the meaning of flowers, and found the gardenia to be perfect. He had had also no idea Sasuke knew what the gardenia meant as well. Naruto blushed as he remembered the memory.

Naruto was surprised to find that Sasuke really liked flowers, apparently a sentiment Itachi shared and passed on. Naruto remembered Sasuke telling him about in all the years he spent away from the village, he rarely saw beauty, but every time he saw a daisy he would remember how Itachi would let him braid the small white flowers into his hair, and now he pressed all the flowers Naruto brought him.

Sasuke batted his fringe with his hand, and tucked them behind his ears, and placed the album beside him before looking Naruto in the eyes, and Naruto gasped slightly when he saw the mini blush across Sasuke’s cheeks. It had always astounded Naruto how cute Sasuke was when it was just them. He relished in the fact that only he was able to see the ‘stoic, cold, intimidating Uchiha’ for who he truly was, a passionate, protective, but overwhelmingly shy boy who had no idea how much Naruto loved him.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was touch-starved, and didn’t know how to express himself, but Naruto didn’t mind in the slightest, and so tried to show the other all the positive emotion and all his affection. But Sasuke didn’t know how to deal with it, and would always become a blushing, stuttering mess. Naruto loved it. He loved seeing him like this, so soft and open.

“ _ I  _ can’t dance.”

Naruto scoffed and held a hand out, “You think I can?” Naruto watched as a small smile adorned Sasuke’s lips.

“Of course not.” Sasuke said with a smirk, remembering the dance Naruto did when Naruto finally beat him in a sprint. They had both passed out shortly after, but Sasuke remembered that monstrosity clearly.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and forcefully dragged him to his feet, suppressing the urge to giggle when Sasuke squeaked in surprise. He pulled him close and put a hand on the small of Sasuke’s back. “Dance with me.” He said again.

“There’s no music.”

Naruto smiled then, his grin splitting his face, “Then I’ll sing!” He opened his mouth to start singing their song when Sasuke put the tips of his fingers over Naruto’s lips gently.

“Please don’t. If you start singing with me this close, I’ll go deaf.” Sasuke teased, but his eyes widened when Naruto maneuvered his lips so that he was kissing Sasuke’s fingers.

“I thought you liked when I was loud.” Naruto whispered into Sasuke’s fingers, before sliding the fingers out of his way and kissed Sasuke’s boiling hot cheek softly. Naruto directed his eyes to Sasuke's pale neck, already knowing how flustered he was making the other boy. He could envision his face perfectly. Sasuke would be wearing wide blown eyes, open mouth and lobster red cheeks. Of course, since Sasuke also blushed all the way down to his chest, he could see just embarrassed Sasuke really was. 

 Naruto had always thought it was insanely cute, and pulled him in closer.

Sasuke fell into him quietly, warmth instantly engulfing Naruto's senses, and he pulled Sasuke as close as he could and brought their foreheads together, trying to savour the warmth and smell of the boy he called home. He brushed the hair out of his Sasuke’s eyes again, and took in the purple eye it usually covered, a testament to Sasuke’s strength and will.

Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his nose against Naruto’s, and he could almost feel the long eyelashes fluttering against his skin.

Naruto let out a small giggle before leaving a chaste kiss on the thin lips he loved so much. “Please, dance with me.”

Sasuke met his eyes again, and Naruto could feel him take a deep breath before he heard a quiet, “Lead me?”

Naruto smiled, “Always.” And they began to sway softly, enjoying the life they now had, finally being able to call each other their home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Gardenia has the meaning of “You are lovely” and is often used to confess a secret love.
> 
> Tell me what I can improve on, and just generally any comments you have!! I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> I've finished year 12, and all of my exams, and I'm feeling lost and hollow. I have no purpose for my days, and already feeling like I'm wasting my life, so if you would like me to take prompts and some of your ideas, I'm already gonna compile a bunch of Sasuke/Naruto little ficlets, so give me any ideas if you've got them!


End file.
